Neon Genesis Evangelion (RTBC English/Tagalog dub)
The upcoming English/Tagalog dub of the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise (which it includes the 1995 anime, the two movies, Death and Rebirth and End of Evangelion, as well as Evangelion 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0) will be scheduled to air on RTBC One and RTBC Two on June 15, 2020, and will be available for streaming on YouTube and on the RTBC Play streaming service. History Following the release of the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise on Netflix on June 21, 2019, most of the fans of the series were disappointed with the new dub that Netflix made for the franchise. Most of the original cast that were shown in the original English dub were replaced with a new set of cast, which it caused harsh criticism in the online community. Another set of issues were also happened, the absence of the Fly Me to The Moon song in the credits due to licensing issues and a redub of a scene where Shinji was talking to Kaworu. Because of this, RTBC acquired back the rights to the Evangelion franchise on September 21, 2019 from Netflix and Studio Khara, which consequently, Netflix revoked the rights of the franchise in the Philippines after that date. RTBC stated that they'll also acquire the TV and streaming rights of the first three Evangelion Rebuild movies, 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0. Due to the strict dubbing that Studio Khara imposed after Evangelion 3.0, the dub has to be close to the original Japanese scripts when possible. The dubs are recorded in two languages, one in English and one in Filipino. The English dub will feature four of the original cast members as their main characters from the original ADV Films English dub, while the Filipino dub will be available on RTBC 2 and on streaming via YouTube and RTBC Play. Voice Cast Note: Only applies to the anime TV series (Neon Genesis Evangelion) and the two movies (Death: True2 and End of Evangelion) English * Spike Spencer as Shinji * Allison Keith as Misato * Amanda Lee as Rei Ayanami * Tiffany Grant as Asuka * Salvador Williams as Kensuke * Antonette Williamson as Ritsuko * Enola Weissnat as Naoko * Asger Santiago as Shigeru * Enrique Van de Berg as Kohzou * Alexander Mendez as Makoto * Shaina Terry Sr. as Maya * Fleta Schimmel as Yui * Angelo Agustin as Gendou * Hendrik Lopez as Ryouji * Samuel Rivera as Keel * Noah De Los Angeles as Kaworu * Kenyatta Bogisich as Pen Pen * Anna Jacobs as Kyoko Zeppelin * Marco Garcia as Touji * Khayone Gonzales as Shiro Filipino * Jefferson Velazquez as Shinji * Heidi Zieme as Misato * Rosemary Hessel Jr. as Rei Ayanami * Erna Kub as Asuka * Salvador Williams as Kensuke * Antonette Williamson as Ritsuko * Enola Weissnat as Naoko * Asger Santiago as Shigeru * Enrique Van de Berg as Kohzou * Alexander Mendez as Makoto * Shaina Terry Sr. as Maya * Fleta Schimmel as Yui * Angelo Agustin as Gendou * Hendrik Lopez as Ryouji * Samuel Rivera as Keel * Noah De Los Angeles as Kaworu * Kenyatta Bogisich as Pen Pen * Anna Jacobs as Kyoko Zeppelin * Marco Garcia as Touji * Khayone Gonzales as Shiro Production Staff * Translation: Dan Kanemitsu, Marcelo Takahashi (Tagalog dub) * Voice Director: Enrico Yamamoto * Subtitling: Dan Kanemitsu, Marcelo Takahashi (Tagalog dub) * Studio: CreatiVoices Productions/Studio Tomato * Audio Mixing: Enrico Yamamoto Category:Philippines Category:Dubs Category:English-language dubs Category:Tagalog-language dubs Category:Filipino-language dubs Category:Fictional dubs Category:RTBC Category:Foreign dubs Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s